whatshallbefandomcom-20200214-history
Conviction
"Despair not. The Lord Solaron has come, and he shall restore Light to the world." -Orange, the shimmerling. __TOC__ For years beyond count, the southern skies have been alight with the radiance of Conviction. No longer. Once a beacon of hope for the whole world to follow, Conviction has recently sealed itself away, to prevent the spread of the corruption slowly eating it from within. Where once it stood now lies only open ocean. The faithful of Solaron and Minrhet still see it as a mirage, but even this is fleeting. Those of strongest faith might yet breach the veil and enter Conviction, but those with even a hint of doubt find only illusion and open ocean. Conviction now is a twilit land, with creatures of the light locked in a struggle not to fall to a darker nature. Zealous kobolds persecute those who do not embrace the Light, and the angels have retreated inwards in an attempt to cleanse their own taint, which threatens to overwhelm their senses and turn them into mindless berserkers. And from the burning deserts of the dragon gods, armies of the scaled folk march forth, bent on the righteous conquest of Planet. It remains to be seen how the tale of this land will unfold - it balances on a blade's edge. On either side, a plummet into darkness... but perhaps - just perhaps - the Light Eternal will one day blaze forth into the heavens again, and the Darkness will be forever cast aside. Important Locations in Conviction Arctic Lands The north of Conviction is a high plateau kept artificially cold year round. This permanently frozen tundra is home to the Arctic Faeli who were driven from their native homes hundreds of years ago. Adopted by Solaron, they were given these lands so that they might continue their traditional lifestyle in an ever changing world. Burning Caverns The western portion of Conviction is a barren, uninhabited desert which burns constantly with the heat of the sun. Beneath these sands lies the Burning Caverns, home to Minrhet and birthplace of dragons. It is here the Minrhet did dwell for millennia as he worked to perfect the transformation magics which gave rise to dragonkind then waited for them to fully mature before sending them out into the world. The caverns themselves are an ever shifting labyrinth, never the same for the long. Visitors become utterly befuddled as they try to navigate the tunnels, but natives know how to read the signs. Central Jungles The center of Conviction is one massive, steamy jungle. Here lies the home of the prismatic kobolds and Prismatic Dragons. The kobolds are organized into a number of tribes of religious fanatics who obsess over sorcery as they worship Solaron. Each tribe has their own temple to Solaron, and they compete over who has constructed the "best" temple, though there is some disagreement as to what constitutes the perfect temple. Eastern Forests The eastern coast of Conviction is heavily forested by towering redwoods. Here, the angels make their homes and train for war. No mortal is permitted to witness their training camps and live, save the most devout aasimars of Solaron, who enlist and eventually become angels themselves. Southern Hills The southern hill country of Conviction is not the permanent home of any group. There are temples to each member of the Radiant Conclave there that are maintained by the aasimars who frequently go on pilgrimages to the temples. Here also resides the Shining Council Chamber, where the Radiant Conclave was first formed and the gods still meet. Category:Places of Importance Category:Planes of Existence Category:Solaron Category:Minrhet